I Don't Speak Boy
by IwuvSoul
Summary: When Kisa and Sebastian told Ciel they used to have disagreements, Ciel never imagined they would have been so violent. Now, high school aged Kisa and Sebastian now have to survive school and each other- and fall in love along the way. Prequel to Demon Girl. I don't own the cover!
1. Fitting In

Because you are a pathetic human, I'm going to write this story the way you know these people as, rather than what I know them as.

You're welcome.

* * *

Kisa looked up at the large Iron doors. "Cool." She smiled, looking at the olden structure of a castle. Otherwise known as her new school.

Depending on who you ask, Demon High is either the best thing ever of the scariest part of hell. It was divided up pretty simply in the human body- either you were cool or you weren't. And there was a 90% chance you weren't. If you were lucky and were cool (by having an older sibling that was well known or by doing something kinda decent) then you were either with the younger looking demons or the older looking demons. You weren't in both. For several years there have been problems between the younger and the older- ones we don't have time to look into.

Why don't we have time? Because you most definitely DON'T have the attention span for it, stupid human.

From within each section, it was divided into boys and girls. You had your popular female demons who looked around 7-16, and then there was your popular male demons who looked around 7-16. These two groups were occasionaly seen together. Same for the adult demons, boys and girls from age 17-22 sometimes seen with each other.

STOP ASKING ME TO TELL YOU THE BACK STORY. I'M NOT DOING IT. WE DON'T HAVE TIME! I HAVE TO GET THIS OVER WITH SO I CAN START ON THE ACTUAL STORY!

If you were popular, high school was the best thing that ever happened to you. If you weren't, well, it was probably the worst. The cool demons would either ignore you or torment you- depends on whether or not you were lucky.

NO NO NO NO NO! I'M NOT DOING IT!

If you were lucky they'd actually care enough to go out of their way to torment you. If not, well, hopefully you found some other losers that felt the same way.

STAHP. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DON'T POKE ME!

The cool demons would sit up front, near where the food was in the cafeteria. The short demons were on the right when you left the food station and the tall demons were on the left. The girls all sat on the left side of their sections, and the boys sat on the right. So the cool demons sat in four sections, Older girl demons, Older male demons, Young female demons, and male younger demons. At the back was where the uncool demons would sit, in their loser cliques. They would sit as close as possible to the cool kids in hope of being noticed. Why am I spelling it out to you? Well I figure you're not smart enough-

STOP HARASSING ME I'LL TELL YOU ALREADY!

Pretty much what happened was some cool male demons were horsing around and they bumped into a younger female demon who had been drinking a late with her friend and boyfriend. She spilt the late over her friend and her boyfriend, and because they didn't see the male demon bump into her they assumed it was on purpose.

She was instantly hated by half of her friends, even though she was still allowed on the in-crowd.

When she finally got them to believe it wasn't intentional, the fighting got insanely bad.

And so the rivalry.

Are you happy?

You better be, because that's all you're getting.

Anyways, the lockers were handed out randomly and you got to keep them for your entire time at the school. The dorms were organized by your friends, and it didn't matter how much older or younger they were as long as they were the same gender. The genders were separated by an entire court yard, and in two different buildings. Visits were allowed, but only between 10 am and 10 pm, but in between that time it's mainly classes with no free time.

And I suppose that's all you need to know.

For now.

Kisa forcefully pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

It was chaotic. There were three stories in this particular room, but there was holes in the floor so you could see up above. Actually, if anything, it was mainly holes. It was thin platforms that extended around the perimeter of the room on two floors above the one on which Kisa stood. There was doors every few feet. Class rooms. Her floor had no holes and was filled with circular indents that students were sitting in and laughing. Up ahead there was an archway and more rooms could be seen. She decided to head forwards, not realizing that school could be difficult.

And then she was bombarded by balloons filled with paint. Bright pink paint.

Well, that and laughter.

Kisa looked up to see on the third floor above the entrance way there was a bunch of tall male demons holding a large blue bin tilted forward. One of the boys leaned forward and grabbed a single balloon that was stuck at the back of the bin and threw it at her.

Kisa easily grabbed it in mid air and threw it at the boy who was holding the bin. It hit his nose and splattered across all of the people in the front row. There was easily twenty of them total, and she only managed to get the front five.

You'll come to know these people as Marlen, Claude, Sebastian, Steven, and Castrobe.

If you know a few, maybe you're not as stupid as I thought.

Or maybe you just like putting yourself in dangerous situations.

Kisa grinned and gave a cheeky smile before turning on her heel and heading forwards. While she had seemed composed, she was pretty worried. 'Great... Now I'll be late for class! I have to go to my dorm and change..'

"Nice job."

Kisa turned around to see a blonde girl with red eyes leaning against the arch way Kisa had started to pass through. "Thanks."

"... Look, I don't do this often, so be honored. But if you want you can use the personal bathroom me and a few friends own. I'll also wash your clothes for you while you're in the shower." She said, prying herself off the wall.

"Thanks so much." Kisa smiled. "I'm Kisa. It's my first day here, so I'm still a little nervous."

The girl's eyes widened. "First day? Why would Marlen attack you at random I wonder... He must of thought you were Candy. And I'm Sarah. You're lucky I was here kid. I'll teach you all you need to know about Demon High."

* * *

You could easily say that Sarah Topiko was the most popular short demon out there. Again, that was because the younger demons were mainly girls, but being the most popular young demon was still nothing to sneeze at. Especially when you're only in year 20.

I suppose I forgot to explain that. I blame it on you interrupting me to many times.

Demon High school was divided into 10 years, Year 10, Year 20, Year 30, Year 40, ect. Each year lasted 10 years, and it was mandatory that you passed with an overall average of over 70% to go to the next year. If you failed a year twice in a row you were kicked out.

Enough said.

* * *

Kisa climbed in the shower happily. Sarah was off cleaning her clothes, and she got to use someone's personal shower.

As she rinsed the soap and paint out of her hair, she grinned at the fact that she had come one step closer to having a friend.

And the fact she was out of the house helped too.

I don't know how much Kisa's told you about her family, but she doesn't have a great relationship with anyone.

When she finally decided she was paint free, she stepped out to see her clothes on a closed toilet lid and Make-up and a hair bush on a wooden platform next to it.

Above the platform she had a mirror, so she fixed herself up and decided she looked better than when she came here. She left to see Sarah leaning against the door that lead to the outside.

Sarah looked her up and down. "You're surprisingly pretty."

Kisa smiled. "Uhh, thanks?"

Sarah took the hair bush and make up from her and then threw them under the sink. She grabbed Kisa's arm and began steering her through the halls. "You have Sirenel, right?"

"Mr. Lopez? Yeah." Kisa said, checking her schedule.

"Call him Sirenel when you're not around him. If you don't you'll get weird looks. You'll also meet my friend then. Her name is Candy. I believe she's older than you." Sarah said, stopping outside of a door on the second floor in the main room.

Kisa turned to Sarah. "Aren't we late?"

Sarah smiled. "You are. I'm not. Classes for Year 20 doesn't start for another 10 minutes. You're late though." She knocked on the door in front of them.

A man looking around 40 opened the door. "Ah! Sarah, what a pleasant surprise!" He beamed.

"Hello Mr. Lopez!" Sarah smiled back, equally enthusiastic. "I was just dropping off a friend of mine! I was wondering if by any chance, I could have her sit next to Candy?"

"Candice? But of course!" Mr. Lopez said, causing snickers around the class.

"Shut up!" A girl hissed, presumably Candy.

Sarah smiled. "Thank you Mr. Lopez. Have a good day!" She smiled and waved and then walked off. Mr. Lopez directed Kisa to the back of the class next to a girl with curly (but not messy) orange hair in pigtails with silver eyes.

While Mr. Lopez went on about his lesson about what they would be learning in Year 10, Kisa and Candy were talking at the back of the class.

"Candy, when did you meet Sarah?" Kisa whispered in a hushed undertone.

"I met her when my older sister and her older sister were younger. They were really close! Seeing as there was only 10 years between Sarah and I, we grew up closely as well. There's another girl you might meet later- she's named Selene. Sarah met her when she was our age." Candy said, pretending to take notes but actually doodling.

"Oh, that's pretty cool." Kisa smiled.

As the period went on, and Kisa seemed to be getting more and more friendly with Candy. She and her started laughing a lot when Candy made a joke about one of the taller demons (And to keep this appropriate, I am unable to say it.)

Mr. Lopez gave them occasional glare as the two of them would start giggling, but no interferences were made.

When the bell rang, the two girls joined the swarm of people headed to their next class.

Candy frowned. "Can you believe that we got MICHAELIS in our class? And the worst part, he was covered in paint from messing around."

"Michaelis?" Kisa asked, looking around for the paint splattered boys to find out which one of the boys who dropped paint on her had that name.

"It's his surname. His real name is Sebastian. You can see the back of his head from here. The one in the red sweater. His hair is super messed up too. He doesn't even make an effort for school." Candy sighed, disgust in her voice. "Anyways, what's your next class?"

Kisa glanced at her schedule. "I have... Special Tech with Cassia."

"Oh, that sucks. That's my third class. What do you have as your fourth class?"

"I have Human World Physics."

Candy grinned. "I'll save you a seat then. I'll see you at lunch!" She said before walking across the bridge to the other side of the second floor.

_Call me crazy, but I think I have a friend. _Kisa thought, heading off to Special Tech.

* * *

Kisa was on time for Special tech and when she reached the room she was immediately called over by a brunette with chocolate eyes. "Hey." He grinned. "I'm Mason. Sarah told me about you. You sitting with us at lunch?"

Kisa shrugged and sat next to him where he'd pulled out the seat a little. "Yeah, I guess. I don't have too many friends here."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?" deeming she was serious he turned to a group of young male demons at the front of the class. "Rex! Drew! Johnny! Get over here!"

A handsome boy with dark skin and silky black hair and warm brown eyes, a pale white skinned boy with dark black hair and vibrant green eyes, and a tanned blonde haired boy with blue eyed came over. "Yeah Mason?" The dark skinned one asked.

"This is Kisa. Kisa, meet Rex," He said, pointing to the dark skinned boy, "Meet Drew," He said, pointing to the green eyes boy, "And everyone's favourite blonde is Johnny."

"Lovely to meet such a beautiful demon such as yourself." He smiled, taking her hand and raising it to his lips.

Kisa giggled as his lips ran across her fingers. "I can see why he's the favourite."

Rex smacked Johnny on the back of his head. "Screw off man. She's fair game to us all."

"Fair game?" Kisa raised her eyebrows. She turned to Mason. "Let me guess- he's the least favourite?"

"Yup." Mason replied with a devious grin.

Rex flushed red. "I, uh, I mean that, uh.."

Kisa giggled again. "I'm sure you're VERY charming. And I hate to interrupt, but I do believe class is starting."

* * *

All through class Kisa was supported by Mason. He guided her through the lessons with ease.

She looked up at him. "I can't believe you failed! You're so amazing at this!"

He grinned. "Yeah, but I flunked one of my other subjects terribly. You know the acting human course? I accidentally caught fire... and since demons are immune to fire, well..." He laughed. "Not the best move."

She laughed with him. "No, not really. Anyways, this is awesome for me, now I've got my own personal tutor."

He laughed. "That you do."

As the bell rung, he gathered their text books and handed Kisa her's. "Let me walk you to the cafeteria. It's hard to get there, and because you're not well known yet you won't have a clear path like you will with me."

And sure enough, as they headed to the cafeteria it seemed like the crowd thinned and eventually disappeared for them to walk through.

Kisa grinned as she fell into step with Johnny. He was beaming. "Hey, amazing to see you again."

Kisa laughed. "Amazing to see you too."

As they walked into the cafeteria, Kisa was shocked. "Wow."

Johnny laughed. "I know right? I remember the first time I walked in here... I was speechless until a certain Dinosaur pushed me out of the way."

Everyone in the immediate area except Rex began to laugh. Kisa smiled awkwardly. "I don't get it."

"Rex. T-Rex. Dinosaur." Johnny gave a trying smile.

Kisa now laughed. "Oh, okay."

Johnny grabbed a lunch tray and held it out to Kisa with a winning smile.

She smiled back and took it.

"Ah, the lovebirds." Mason laughed.

Johnny took his tray and whacked Mason with it, causing Kisa to laugh.

Kisa got in line and Rex filed in behind her. "You get one side, one meal, and one drink per meal." He instructed. "Drinks are at the end and food is first."

Kisa reached out and grabbed a container of fruit. She then grabbed a salad, and then at the drink station she grabbed a water. Rex grinned. "Holding back on the carbs?"

She rolled her eyes. "You think being this beautiful is easy?" She laughed. She then noticed where Candy and Sarah plus another girl with long black hair were waving to her from. It was the front row table, just slightly to her right. She said goodbye to the boys and slid in next to Candy.

Sarah gestured to the dark-haired girl. "This is Selene."

Kisa looked at Candy and she nodded. So this is the Selene they had talked about.

"I'm Kisa." Kisa smiled.

"Hello Kisa." She said, slowly and calmly.

"Anyways, I'm SO Upset. They put Michaelis in Kisa and I's class with Sirenel! I mean, it's the kid's first day of school and he's acting like he owns the school!" Candy sighed.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "He dropped paint on Kisa this morning."

Candy raised an eyebrow. "Then how did he get covered in it?"

Kisa grinned mischievously. "I threw some back."

"Good." Selene nodded in approval.

"So that's why you were late to class this morning." Candy said, poking around at her fettuccine.

"Yeah. I let Kisa use our bathroom." Sarah shrugged.

Suddenly, there were loud noises of people entering the cafeteria.

Candy rolled her eyes. "Don't look now, but the idiots have arrived."

"Ech, Michaelis is at the front." Sarah flipped her hair. "You would think they could pick even a moderately appropriate person to start walking into the cafeteria."

Candy nodded. "Just like how when you came in, it was Rex who led you in. That's okay. We can be seen with Rex.

By the amount of noise they were making, it was hard to ignore them. They grabbed their food and crammed 8 people onto the bench DIRECTLY NEXT TO Kisa's. All of the four demons turned to stare in disgust.

"Hi." Sebastian turned around and gave a beautiful smile. "Sorry about earlier. Thought you were Candy."

Kisa scoffed, rolled her eyes, and turned around.

_'Screw off Michealis. You insult my friends, you insult me.'_

_'What a beautiful girl.'_


	2. Let The Battle Begin

"And now class, open your textbooks to page 93." Mrs. What's-Her-Face announced.

Kisa rolled her eyes as she looked to Johnny. "Seriously? It's the first day and we already have a lesson?"

He chuckled as he saw she was the only one with a closed textbook and opened it for her. "How old are you, four?" He chuckled and teased.

"Actually, I'm 5." She joked, sticking out her tongue.

"Well, that makes ALL the difference." Johnny laughed, rolling his eyes.

"The human cell is quite different from a demon cell, as demon cells have o have the immortal genes in them. Parts of our cells are made to be quicker and stronger. That is why we can run faster than any human, and can withstand any hit of a mortal weapon. Our first unit, if you cannot tell, is cells. On your page, there is a demon cell and a human cell. Talk with a partner about which one you think is the human and which one you think is demon, as they are not labeled." Mrs. What's-Her-Face said.

"What class are we in again?" Kisa asked.

"God, I don't know and I don't care." Johnny said.

Kisa sighed. "Anyways which one do you think is which?"

"No idea."

Kisa examined the drawing. The first cell looked... weak. It was larger, yes, but it was surrounded in a liquid like substance. She looked at the second one. It was liquid free, and was surrounded by a hard coating. It was also covered in places where the other cells could easily move across it... that must be the demon cell.

"Johnathan!" Mrs. What's-Her-Face called, and Johnny shot up. Kisa hadn't even known he was sleeping. There was giggles.

"Uhm, Mrs., I prefer Johnny."

"Well Johnathan, I prefer when people pay attention in my class." She announced. "Now, tell me, which cell is the human cell?"

"Uhm... the first one?" He said.

"And why? Is there any information you used to find that out?"

"Uhm, no."

"I see." The teacher pursed her lips. "I wonder if the lovely young lady next to you knows." She said, shifting her gaze onto Kisa.

_Damn it! I thought I was home free! _Kisa thought, pouting.

"Which one do you think is the human cell?" the teacher asked.

"The first one."

"And why?"

"It doesn't really have any qualities that promote high movement. The liquid outside would slow the person down. And the liquid was also not be as strong of a protection as the steel like coating on the other cell."

The teacher smiled. "What is your name, dearie?"

"Kisa."

"Ah, Kisa. That was the type of answer expected on our test in a few weeks. I have high expectations for you." She said with a wink before returning to the board.

A girl who was short and mildly pretty gave Kisa a thumbs up, and Kisa gave on back. Johnny pulled on her arm.

"What?" Kisa asked.

"Don't affiliate with lower class popularity ranked students. That would be bad for your reputation." He said. "Come on, she wants us to turn the pages to page 95. Eww. Diagrams. Nothing I hate more than diagrams."

"Except for maybe older demons. I detest them."

* * *

"Kisa! Kisa!" Candy was waving at her from the back of the room in Human World Physics, and Kisa slid in next to her.

"How was your last class?"

"Special Tech? It was awful. When Cassia was talking about how you have to be really careful with it, I dropped my pencil. TWICE. It's because Jace was hitting it out of my hand, and I'm not joking, I think Cassia was ready to murder me. Like, right then and there."

"Did you kill Jace?" Kisa asked.

"Nah, he's kinda cute." Candy sighed. "Wait, is he coming in now?"

"Yeah, that looks like him." Kisa said, surprised at how she already knew the names of so many demons. "Is that Mason with him?"

"No, can't be. Mason's hair isn't that short. It's close, but no quite. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Candy gasped. "You soooo like him!" She said digging her elbow into Kisa's side. "He is cute though... and fair game. No girlfriend in the picture. I think you should go for it."

"I've known him for a day!" Kisa laughed. "I will if you ask Jace." She said, dropping her voice down low.

"Haha, no way. I'm playing hard to get." Candy said, laughing before narrowing her eyes. "Don't look now, but the terror has arrived."

Kisa glanced over after a few seconds to see Sebastian walk in with all his rowdy friends. "Ech."

"I know. I have him in all of my classes. Gross."

"Ew, I know." Kisa sighed. "It must be awful to be you."

"It is. Like, really awful. Oh god, is he coming over here?" Candy asked, sounding disgusted.

"Oh my god, he is." Kisa said in disgust.

He sat down in front of them. "Hello again." he smiled.

Kisa rolled her eyes and turned back to Candy.

"OOOH!" His friends called and he laughed and elbowed them.

"Alright class, settle down. Especially you." The male professor sighed glancing in Sebastian's general direction. "My name is Mr. Brown. On the piece of paper I give you, please write down everything you know on the human world. Covenants, how to be human-like, any places demons should not go in the human world, anything. This is a diagnostic test. You will not be graded on it, but it is important you do your best and you do not cheat. I need to know what I need to teach you, not what I need to teach your neighbor."

When the test started, Kisa took her pencil and threw it at his head. It bounced off and landed on her paper, and she resumed writing as if nothing had happened. She could feel his glare and Candy resisting laughter next to her as she continued to write.

"Mr. Michaelis, I know Ms. Higarashi is beautiful, but please, keep your eyes on your paper." The teacher at the front of the class says, and everyone laughs, including Kisa. Candy highfived her under the desk as Sebastian blushed furiously and returned to his test, clenching his teeth.

_'Bring it on Michaelis. I can take you any day.'_

_'I'm going to kill her. I'm going to actually kill her. There is NOTHING pretty about that brat at all.'_

* * *

Hello UWS!

It's been a REALLY LONG TIME.

Like, REALLY.

REALLY REALLY.

But, Thank you to the lovely Tigrissa18 who commented on her writing a Black Butler fanfic and I was like, 'Oh god. I have one sitting undone right now.

So, everyone, a bunch of applause for Tigrissa.

I can't hear you, but I'm really hoping at least one person clapped.

No?

Oh, okay.

ANYWAYS. I've been trying to update all of my stories once today, and this is... well, the first one and it's 2:20 my time.

It's going to be a LOOONG night.

And this is a short chapter.

And it took me until 2:20.

And It's probably awful.

Like everything else I write.

DANG IT!

-The lovely IwuvSoul

P.S I'm really liking this story right now, expect more soon!


End file.
